The Playground
by Fatin Adolfina
Summary: A little girl wants to make a friend. A little boy wants to be an adult. When they meet, they will grow. But as they grow, will it be grow apart, or stay together? WARNING: AU, Yaoi, Language, Violence, Sexual Situations and Character Death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every/anyone!  
**

**This is my first attempt at a Kyo Kara Maou story!  
**

**Also my first story on this site. (Hurray!)  
**

**This story will start with a rating of T because these kids are bad.  
**

**This story will escalate to the rating of M because these will grow up and do even worse things.  
**

**I have nothing else to say!**

* * *

A little girl, no more than 5 years old, was walking around the playground looking for a friend to play with. This little girl was a good little girl, she did all of her work, she was always polite, and no matter what, she would do what was right. The teachers loved her, she was a complete angel, and she had a smile that could melt an ice cold heart. She never asked for much, only one little thing. Everyday, on the playground, she would go to somebody or a group of people and ask a question.

"Would you play with me?" This little girl would ask.

"No way!" is one of the many responses she would get.

"Are you sure?" she always liked to makes sure.

"Leave me alone!" then that person would leave.

This little girl just smiled and went somewhere else; there were still plenty of kids outside.

"Would you play with me?" the little girl asked.

The little boys she was talking to now looked at her and ran away, not even answering her. She frowned, but she wouldn't let that stop her! She saw a group of girls and she asked the same thing.

"Would you play with me?"

The three girls looked at her and laughed.

"Seriously?" Girl #1 asked.

"Why would we?"Girl #2 asked

"With that ugly dress?" Girl #3 asked.

"And those pig tails?"Girl #2 made a face.

"Who would play with such a pig?"Girl #3 pushed her a little.

"A cow is a better word for her!" Girl #1 said.

Girl #1 pushed her to the ground and the little girls laughed at her, the little girl laughed too, but she is really confused.

"So you find that funny, you cow?"Girl #1 asked.

"I bet she thinks she's better than us!"Girl #3 said, her face turning red as the little girl got up from the ground, dusting off her dress.

"No I don't." This little girl said, she just wanted to make friends.

"Yeah, I bet she thinks that we **have** to play with her!" Girl #2 said, pushing the little girl back to the ground.

The little girl rolled over on the ground and the three girls laughed at her.

"How pathetic!" Girl#1 said, still laughing.

"If I didn't think that she would be so desperate, then I would have felt sorry for her." Girl #2 said.

Girl #1 pushed her to the ground again and they laughed. The little girl hurt her elbow, but not too badly, she could deal with it.

"What a loser!"Girl #3 said, kicking the little girl in her leg.

"A loser and an ugly dresser!" Girl #2 said, stomping on the little girls dress.

"But… this is a new dress." The little girl said as she got up from the floor, why were these girls so mean?

"Even worse than!"The three girls laughed.

This little girl was about to speak, but Girl #2 pushed her to the ground again.

"Just go home, no one wants you here!" all three of them said with an angry look on their face.

The three little girls laughed as they walked away.

This little girl would cry, but later, she didn't want a red puffy face when she got to play with someone. But she never did, she asked and asked until her pretty yellow dress was dirty and torn and there were no more boys in sight. So after school, when she got home, she would lie down on her bed and cry until dinner was almost ready, she had to fix her face so her parents wouldn't worry.

This little girl loved to see the smiles on her parents' faces; they got her through her day. They made her believe that everything was okay. They made her smile when she didn't want to, and she didn't want to a lot of times. But no one liked an ugly face, and a crying face was an ugly face. Smiles brought rainbows into people's hearts, and that's what this little girl would give.

"Yuu-chan, it's time for dinner!" her mama called.

Yuu-chan went into the kitchen with a big smile on her face; she didn't want her parents to know that she was sad. At dinner, she mama talked about how she got her new dress dirty and torn and her papa was saying big words that this little girl didn't understand.

"Yuu-chan, what did you do at school today?" her mama asked.

Yuu-chan put on a happy face and said, "Today was great! I got to play with a lot of kids and it was so much fun! And in class today, we did finger painting and I made a really pretty picture of all of us! I drew mama and papa and Sho-chan and me!"

This little girl didn't like lying, but sometimes you had to do things you didn't like to do to protect your family, that' what Sho-chan taught her! Yuu-chan felt proud of herself for remembering that! Yuu-chan heard the front door open and turned to see who it was. Her smile turned genuine when a boy no older than 8 years old closed the door behind him.

"Sho-chan! Sho-chan!"

Yuu-chan got out of her seat and ran to hug him. Sho-chan laughed as he was nearly tacked to the ground by this little girl.

"Hey, Yuu-chan! How's my precious little brother?"

Yuu-chan smiled as **his** brother patted **him** on the head. There was plenty of times where she forgot that she was actually a _**he**_.

"I'm glad you're home, Sho-chan! I was telling mama and papa about my drawing!"

"Shori, you can't keep doing _projects_ with the principal if you arrive home so late." His papa said.

"Leave Sho-chan alone! Bob is a good man and would not do such things to him! Even if Sho-chan is so cute!" Mama said.

"Jennifer, you don't know that, for all we know, Bob could be doing experiments on Shori! Or worse!" Papa cried.

"Oh, please! You just don't like the fact that Sho-chan will be more successful than you one day!" Mama yelled.

"What? That's absurd!" Papa denied.

Then they would argue for a while, but both Yuu-chan and Sho-chan knew that they would never leave each other. No, this was a happy family, with trust issues.

"Mother and Father, I ask that you both stop yelling in front of Yuu-chan!" Shori yelled.

The two adult stopped yelling immediately and would smile and glow with pride.

"Look at my Sho-chan! You can always trust him to be the adult when the adults act like children." Mama said.

Papa nodded, "I'm so proud of you, Shori. For showing us how pathetic we are as parents."

Yuu-chan was always confused and Shori was always irritated when they started talking like that. But Yuu-chan just smiled and listen to everyone else talk while they had dinner. She was scared of how her family was, but she knew that she didn't have the worst family, so she was glad, but still scared. But she knew that as long as she smiled, everything would be okay.

She would keep on giving that smile to everyone, even if they did something bad, even if they don't understand why, even if they don't want a smile. This little girl will smile until her face broke if she needed to.

* * *

A little boy, no more than 6 years old, ran to his elder brother's room. He was mad, no, this little boy was furious. Despite the fact that his family was filthy rich and he was a spoiled blond beautiful brat, this little boy was usually so calm, he was polite when needed and did his work when he thought it was necessary. He would sit and listen to his private tutor while his mother was working on a project with one of her friends. His mother was always banging on the wall and yelling to God and making weird noises when she did. But his private tutor told him that it was something that all adults do, so he did his best to ignore the noises, even though he could barely hear his tutor over them.

But that was not the cause of his anger, no, his fury. Today, at 10:43 a.m. to be exact, his tutor was grabbed by the security and thrown out of the mansion. Had this been anyone else, he would not have cared, but this little boy actually liked learning from the man whose first name was unknown to him. But even that would not have caused him to run to his elder brother's room. His elder brother was a busy boy and had no time for childish problems this little boy had.

But this time, this little boy had an adult problem, or so he thought so.

"Elder brother!" the little boy called.

His elder brother made a rule that if this little boy **had** to bug him, then he had to let him know of his presence before he got to the hallway to get to his door to his room. The little boy did not understand this, but he would never question his elder brother. As this little boy ran, he thought of what to say, how to say it, and how his elder brother would react to the news. This isn't something that should be happening in the first place!

"Elder brother!" he called again as he got closer to the door.

Before he got there, the door opened to reveal a boy who looked no older than 17 years old. The little boy pushed the elder boy back into the room and locked the door.

"Wolfram, what is wrong with you?" the elder boy screamed.

This little boy, known as Wolfram, cringed at his elder brother's angry voice. He hated his elder brother angry, everyone did.

"E-Elder brother, I've …come ba-baring news." Wolfram said, his anger almost forgotten.

"What's so important that you have to interrupt my research?" the elder brother said in a forced calmed voice.

"… Mother… has fired my tutor." This little boy's voice was so sad that it almost made the elder brother feel guilty for yelling at him, almost.

"Did she have a good reason?" his elder brother asked.

"She said that it was because she got bored of him." Wolfram said, a little anger returning.

"Then what's the problem? Mother does this all the ti—"

"Because he was mine!" the little boy yelled.

The elder brother was shocked, the little boy never yelled like that to his elder brother.

"He was mine! He taught me everything that I know! He was there for me when no one else was! He was the closest thing to a father that I had! He held me when I cried! He laughed and played with me when you wouldn't! He gave me advice like a father should! He inspired me in ways you couldn't! He told me stories at night when mother was too busy _fucking all of the male staff in every roo—"_

The little boy was cut off by a back slap to his cheek. Wolfram fell to the ground and cradled his bruising cheek, looking at his elder brother with wide, tearful eyes. His elder brother looked down at him with anger, shock and panic in his eyes, but what for? His elder brother had nothing to be afraid of.

"Where did you learn that… **accursed** word?" his elder brother asked, his emotions sealed yet exposed behind an angry face.

This little boy was scared, this little boy wanted to run and hide from his elder brother. He wished he had never said that bad word, but it slipped, he didn't mean to say it!

"Where did you learn it?" his elder brother walked closer to him.

Wolfram tried to crawl away, but his elder brother grabbed his ankle and pulled him off the ground up side down. This little boy was crying, but his elder brother didn't care, in fact, it made him angrier. He brought his hand back to slap him again when the door was opened.

"Gwendal, what are you doing to Wolfram?"

The elder brother, known as Gwendal, looked from his mother to Wolfram. He was disgusted, not with Wolfram, but with himself. He let his anger get the best of him and he ended up hurting his little brother. He let go of Wolfram, who immediately ran out o the room, and sat on his bed to cool his head. His mother sat next to him and rubbed his back, truly concerned for her son.

"You have to stop _your projects_, Mother. You're giving him the wrong ideas." Gwendal said.

His mother sighed, "I know, but would you rather I be one of those mothers who did drugs and alcohol?"

"I'd rather you get over whatever it is that's making you do this and actually focus on becoming a family again. We don't need a father and we most definitely don't need another sibling to deal with."

Gwendal got up from the bed and left his room, looking for Wolfram. He looked in Wolfram's room and didn't find him; he looked in the kitchen and only found maids gossiping. He looked in the rose garden and found nothing. He looked in the bathroom and _wished_ he found nothing. He looked in all 56 guestrooms and found no sign of the blond little boy. Gwendal started to worry; you almost could not miss the little brat, where in the world could he be?

While Gwendal looked and turned the mansion upside down to find him, Wolfram was in basket, hiding and making a phone call. An adult phone call, or so he thought.

"_Are you sure, we don't have to get you right away." _A boy said on the other end._  
_

"No, I'm sure. I can't stay here; I want to live with you, Little Big Brother!"Wolfram cried.

The Little Big Brother sighed, "_Okay, it will take a bit to get there, can you wait that long?"_

Wolfram nodded, but realized that he couldn't see, "Yes, but please hurry!"

Wolfram hung up the phone and found a new place to hide, a food cabinet. He wanted to cry, but he wanted to be an adult now, so he couldn't cry. He would be a responsible adult, unlike his mother. He would be a kind adult, unlike his elder brother. He would be a strong adult, just like the father that he dreamed that he had. His eyes stung and his throat hurt, but he wouldn't cry. They could all die for all he cared, and he wouldn't cry, even if his heart exploded from the pain.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Any advice would help!  
**

**I can't make a good story without your help.  
**

**So please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is way later than expected, but better late than never right?**

**5 reviews, I got 5 reviews on my first chapter! This calls for a celebration!**

**My gift to everyone reading this is a chapter focused on one of my favorite people, Conrad!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

A little boy, no more than 9 years old, sat in the back seat of his father's car. He looked out the window as his father drove to his mother's mansion. Normally, he would be happy to see his mother since his mother and father are no longer married, but the reason for seeing his mother this time cannot bring a smile to his face. His little brother, Wolfram, had personally called him to practically **beg** to be taken away from the mansion.

It worried him. Wolfram loved being with Mother and Gwendal, and if something wrong _did_ happen, Wolfram would never come to **him** for help. Not that this brown haired little boy wasn't happy about the fact that Wolfram came to him for help, because he indeed was, but Wolfram was a boy with a lot of pride, maybe a bit too much.

The thought made him smile; Wolfram has always been a big ball of pride, always trying to acting like an adult.

"Conrad."

The little boy, known as Conrad, looked at his father with the smile still on his face, but it forced, they both knew that.

"Don't worry, just stay with the plan and everything will be alright." His father said with a sad smile.

Conrad's fake smile turned sad too, he hated lying to his mother, but he knew he had to for the plan to work.

"I know, Father. I'm just worried about Wolfram." Conrad said.

His father nodded and turned off the car. It was then that Conrad noticed that they had arrived to the mansion. The little boy suddenly felt nervous and ashamed, what would his mother think of him if she found out about this? What if he messed up or someone caught them? What if they sent his father to prison for this? What if they punished Wolfram for this?

"Conrad."

Conrad looked at his father, worry clear on his face, maybe this wasn't a good idea, it wasn't too late to go back home. Conrad was about to say this until his father gave an encouraging smile.

"Everything will be fine. Remember, Wolfram needs you right now, so this is no time to be selfish. We promised to help him when he needed us, so that's what we're going to do, right?" His father said.

Conrad smiled and nodded, silently praying that nothing went wrong.

"Good. Now, let's go, the sooner we start, the sooner we can leave. This place gives me a bad feeling." His father said as he got out of the car and closed his car door.

Conrad sighed and got out of the car, he could understand why his father didn't want to come here in the first place, but now that he's mentioned it, the mansion does have a malicious, almost murderous feeling to it. This little boy was almost scared to go in there, but he had to, for Wolfram. Conrad got out of the car and closed his door, hoping the action would rid him of the fear and anxiety that was threatening to control his mind and cause him to hide in the car.

"Are you coming?"

Conrad looked at his father, standing about 10 feet away, facing him. This little boy was scared, yes, but he nodded and ran to catch up with his father. His father was going through this too, if not something worse. If he could do it, then it was his duty as his son to stand by him and help anyway he could. Even if it meant coming close to death, he would do it. When he caught up with him, his father got down on one knee and held Conrad's hand and gave him an understanding smile.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I don't want to force you, Conrad."

Conrad shook his head and gave his father the same understanding smile.

"If you can do this, then I'm doing this you. After all, Wolfram asked for **my** help, and it is my duty as his older brother to help him. So _you_ don't have to come if _you_ don't want to, Father. _I _don't want to force _you_."

His father looked at him in slight shock, but then laughed. He laughed until his sides hurt, and he kept laughing.

"Only my son can use my own words against me." His father said as he laughed and shook his head in amazement.

His father got up from his knee and squeezed his son's hand lightly, smiling a bit brighter when he felt his son squeeze back.

"Shall we go together then?" his father asked, his smile glued to his face.

Conrad nodded and they walked to the mansion's front door. They both stopped and looked at the door, if either wanted to go back, now would be the last time to do so. Father looked at Son, and Son looked at Father, still smiling as they knocked on the door together. It took no longer than 5 seconds for the door to be opened by one of the butlers.

"Good evening, how may I help you, sir?" the butler bowed and asked.

"I would like to see Cecilie, is she busy?" his father asked, still smiling.

The butler suddenly looked nervous, "She… is available at the moment, but are you…"

"Are we…?"

The butler blushed, "Are you… the company that she was… expecting?"

His father shook his head and the butler looked worried.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Conrad asked.

The butler looked down at him and looked ready to have a heart attack, it was almost laughable.

"I-I think it would be better if you came back later! Good day, sir!"

The butler tried to close the door, but his father put his foot in the doorway. Conrad almost visibly winced; the door was made of thick wood, so that must have hurt. If his father was hurt, then he didn't show it, but he did look annoyed. His father reopened the door and pushed the butler out of his way; the butler stumbled, but didn't fall to the ground like Conrad **_almost_** hoped he would.

"Forgive my rudeness, but we came a long way, and we don't intend to go back home yet." His father said, his smile gone.

The butler ran away, yelling like a woman. Conrad and his father laughed at the pathetic sound, bring the smile back to his father's face. His father then turned serious and gave his son's hand another squeeze.

"Now, remember, no matter what, stick to the plan." His father told him.

Conrad nodded and ran down the hallway and disappeared from his father's view. His father sighed and started walking down the same hallway; he was in no rush to see the woman that he was still in love with.

"The sooner this is over, the better."

* * *

Conrad was heading straight to the kitchen, he knew Wolfram loved to cook, even if it was a 'commoner's job'. If Wolfram would hide anywhere, it would be the kitchen first. As Conrad was running down the halls, he noticed that no one was around, not a butler, not a maid, not a tutor, not even a guest, and his mother loved her guests. Conrad stopped running and looked around him, to his left there were 3 doors, to his right there were several pictures and paintings on the wall, and in front of him the hallway stopped and a perpendicular hallway gave him two more choices where to go.

Conrad groaned, it has been a while since he's been here, but he knew how to get from the kitchen from his mother's room, which was on the other side of the mansion. He looked at the three doors; maybe there was someone in there who knew how to get to the kitchen from here. Conrad opened the first door and revealed a closet full of cleaning supplies. He closed the door and frowned, what a waste of an opening. Conrad opened the second door and revealed a mini library. He walked in and looked around, but no one was there. Conrad sighed and left the room, wondering for a second why a mini library was next to a closet for cleaning supplies. He opened the last door and wished he hadn't.

Men, a lot of men, a lot of naked men, a lot of naked, buff men, were bathing in this room.

"Close the door!" a man said.

Conrad slowly came into the room and closed the door with his head bowed and face as red as a tomato.

"Um… I… can you…" Conrad tried to speak past his embarrassment, but it wasn't working.

"Awww, he's SO cute!"

"I want to just hug him to DEATH!"

"What's your name, cutie?"

"M-my name… well… uh… Con-Conrart!" Conrad yelled, mentally slapping himself for not even saying his name right.

"That's CUTE! Come give me some love, Conrart!" a man said while doing a kissy face.

Conrad backed up against the door as the men got up from their position in the bath. Several other men made the same kissy face and those who weren't ran to him and held his arms and legs. Conrad struggled, but these men weren't buff for show. He started to panic; this little boy has never been in a situation like this; this little boy was scared now.

"Come on, just a little kiss!"

"Let me go first, you got to do the last one!"

"No way, I didn't get any at all last time, it's my turn!"

"Hell the fuck no! I saw him first!"

"But I just want to eat him up! I won't take long, just one or five bites is all I ask for!"

The men were coming closer and Conrad was visible shaking, he didn't want to be eaten!

"Please wait!" Conrad yelled, but the men didn't stop.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt."

"Only for a few seconds, you won't even remember the pain."

"You'll love it, we promise!"

The men grabbed his clothes and pulled; Conrad closed his eyes and waited for the sound of tearing clothes when he felt a knock at the door.

"Boys, you better be finished in there!" a woman's voice was heard.

The men paled and ran back into the tube, leaving Conrad with his clothes intact.

"We're almost done, Mother!" all the men responded.

Conrad let out a relieved sigh and the men looked back at him and winked. Conrad shivered and opened the door as fast as he could to get out of there. Conrad almost ran into a giant, muscular woman wearing just a bra, a thong and high heals. Conrad took a step back as the woman looked down at him with a look of disgust.

"Is **this** is what's taking you so long?" the woman looked from Conrad to the men, who shrieked at her glare.

The men nodded and the woman looked down at Conrad again, who was looking down at the ground again. Looking in front of him was not a good idea, and all he saw was the woman's forehead and the rest of her face covered by her giant breast when he looked up.

"What's you're name, boy?" the woman asked, he voice slightly gentler.

"Con-Conrart." Conrad almost said his name, but he figured that it would be best not to say his real name since it was most likely that these peopled worked for his mother.

"Well, Conrart, what are you doing here?"

Conrad paled and blushed at the same time, "I… wanted to ask them a question, and they—"

"Say no more, I understand."

The woman looked from Conrad to glare at the men, who were trying to hide behind each other.

"You're lucky that you're in the presence of a child or else I would do things that no child should see or know about." The woman hissed at them.

The woman looked back to Conrad, "What was your question?"

Conrad looked nervous, it seemed like he could trust this lady, but you can never be sure, people would do crazy things for money.

"Where's the kitchen?" Conrad whispered with a blush.

The woman laughed at his question and grabbed his hand, "I'll take you there."

* * *

Wolfram was starting to get nervous, it has been hours since he called his Little Big Brother, and he has yet to get any indication that he was here. He had been moving to different places in the kitchen, hoping that no one would find him, and so far, it was working. But this little boy was never a patient boy, and this was emergency situation. There was no time to wait for a sign; he had to get out now! Wolfram was about to get out of his place from under the sink when he heard the door to the kitchen open.

"Here we are, the kitchen. Need anything else kid?" a woman's voice asked.

Silence followed and Wolfram heard the sound of high heels leaving the room and the door closing. Wolfram almost let out a breath in relief when he heard more foot steps walking around the kitchen. Wolfram tried to be as still and as silent as possible, but those foot steps sounded so close. This little boy didn't want to get in trouble, only God knows what Gwendal would do to him!

The foot steps stopped and silence filled the kitchen again. Wolfram hated silence because there was never meant to be such a thing as silence in his world. There was always a sound he could hear or make so he didn't have to go through the torment of silence. Gwendal loved to punish him with silence and Mother was always silent when she was upset at him. Silence was worse than any spanking, any lecture or even going to bed without dinner. If he could kill silence he would, but right now, he had to remain silent so he wouldn't get caught, and he **_hated _**it!

Time seemed to pass slowly as the silence started to drive this little boy mad. He wanted to use the sound of his rapidly beating heart as a distraction against the silence, but even the small pauses between the beats were filled with silence, and it was irritating him more. He tried to scream in his head, but it wasn't the same, the silence was winning. Wolfram was ready to give up and yell when he was given a blessing. The other person in the room talked first.

"Now, where is my little honey pot?" a little boy's voice said.

Wolfram jumped from under the sink and tackled Conrad down to the ground with a bear hug.

"I should kill you for making me wait so long. Be grateful that I'm merciful today!" Wolfram said.

Conrad smiled, he knew that Wolfram didn't mean it, he was just upset. They laid on the floor for a couple of minutes until Conrad felt his cell phone ring. He pulled it out and saw that a new text message from his father.

_Father: Do you have him?_

Conrad almost laughed, if his father was texting him, then that must mean that he couldn't take being with mother anymore. Wolfram looked at Conrad, waiting for an explanation of the message as he was texting a message back to his father.

_Me: Yes. We're in the kitchen._

"Well, what did it say?" Wolfram asked impatiently.

"Father is here distracting Mother." Conrad smiled, it was a good and innocent explanation, but it still sounded wrong.

Wolfram thought so too, but wished he didn't. The thought of any man **distracting **his mother was disturbing. His face must have expressed his thoughts because Conrad laughed. Wolfram glared at him and was about to yell at him when Conrad's cell phone rang again. Conrad expected to see a message of praise from his father, but what he got instead made his blood run cold.

_Father: Get out. Gwendal is coming._

"Little Big Brother?"

Conrad looked at Wolfram to see him shaking.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" Conrad asked, but he didn't have to.

Wolfram had seen the message.

"He's going to kill me!" Wolfram squeaked at he ran into a food cabinet to hide in.

Conrad opened his mouth to speak and tell Wolfram otherwise when a slightly deeper, more dominant and scary voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Wolfram, where are you?" Gwendal demanded Wolfram's presence as he stomped down every hall in the mansion to the only place he has yet to double check, the kitchen.

Wolfram cried as Gwendal's footsteps got louder and his voice more demanding. Conrad panicked, there was no room in the food cabinet for him as well so he couldn't guarantee Wolfram's safety if Gwendal found him in there.

"Wolfram, I know you're in there! Come to me now Wolfram!"

Conrad couldn't move Wolfram either; there wasn't enough time to find another hiding spot. Conrad himself couldn't be seen or else the plan would be delayed if not ruined all together. Conrad looked around the kitchen for something, _anything_, to help him, but he found nothing helpful, but something way scarier than Gwendal.

"Conrart, is that you?" A buff man said.

A buff man in a see through white thong.

"Conrart! Baby I've been looking for you everywhere!" the buff man squealed, Conrad could _**see**_ the man get hard.

If Conrad was in a panic before, he was freaking out now.

"WOLFRAM!" Gwendal's voice sounded too close now.

The buff man was coming closer and closer to him and Wolfram's cries were getting louder and Gwendal's voice became more demanding. What was this little boy suppose to do?

* * *

**Poor Conrad!**

**Poor Wolfram too, but POOR CONRAD!**

**I would like to thank _Elle von Werner, Nickesha, Creampuff 3, BirdsofFreedom, and KisunaFuji _for reviewing my first chapter, you guys are the best!**

**My next chapter will be longer, I'm already half way done with it, so the next update should be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to my little sister, who just officially turned into a woman!**

**I had told _Nickesha _that this chapter would be all about Yuuri, but I couldn't leave the last chapter the way it was, so I'm sorry for my small lie.**

**This chapter may seem like it doesn't make sense, but this is actually a really important chapter because it leads into the next one.**

* * *

Gwendal slammed the door to the kitchen open and his eye twitched at what he saw.

What he saw was a man, a buff man, a buff, practically naked horny man. Despite this reason, this is not what got his eye twitching.

"Gwen-Gwendal! I can explain this!" Conrad's panicked voice said.

What got his eye twitching was this buff, practically naked horny man pinning down his younger brother on the counter with only a shoe left on him!

"What is the meaning of **_this_**?!" Gwendal hissed and the buff man and Conrad flinched.

"He attacked me!" Conrad nodded to the buff man.

The buff man backed away from Conrad and quietly exited the kitchen through the back door. Conrad blinked, where did that door come from?

"Are you alright?" Gwendal asked.

Conrad nodded and started redressing, silently praying for Wolfram to be quiet. He didn't have as much time as he thought when the man attached him, but he didn't know if having Gwendal see him like that was any better. Although he was glad that Gwendal came in time, he should have been able to stop the man himself!

Gwendal stood there, watching his younger brother redress, thinking about how what he almost witnessed. He remembered when he was young and cute, those buff men tried to get him too. It was so much fun to beat the shi- he means the crap out of them. He felt sorry for Conrad to have to deal with it, but he'll live, what doesn't kill him will make him stronger. Which reminded him, maybe Conrad knew where Wolfram was.

Wolfram stayed quiet in the food cabinet, silently crying for the punishment he would receive.

"Have you seen Wolfram?" Wolfram heard Gwendal's voice say.

"No… why?" Wolfram thought he heard Conrad's voice say, but it was barely a whisper.

"I need to talk to him, that's all." Gwendal's voice said.

Silence.

Wolfram **_hated_** silence!

But he hated punishments a bit more, only a bit.

"I know what happened." Conrad finally said.

More silence, then a sigh, Wolfram was unsure from who.

"You are here to take him then?" Gwendal's voiced sounded weird, almost sad.

More silence, damn it, this little boy was sick of all of the silence, he was going to break this cabinet door if someone didn't start talking.

"Take care of him for me."Gwendal's voice said.

Wolfram gasped, after what his elder brother did to him, this was not the response he expected.

"Just… tell him that I'm sorry, and that I'll work on being a better big brother for him."

Wolfram heard Gwendal's thick footsteps leave the kitchen and he got out of the food cabinet. He saw Conrad's sad face and understood that it was best not to ask him to let him give a proper goodbye to Gwendal; it was the adult thing to do. Conrad looked at Wolfram and gave him a small, sad smile.

"Ready to leave the bee hive, honey?"

Wolfram gave an awkward smile, unsure on how to respond to that, unsure of what Conrad was even trying to say!

"It's a joke, Father taught that to me."

Conrad grabbed Wolfram's hand and silently, but quickly, left the kitchen and made their way out of the mansion.

Gwendal was unnoticed as he watched them leave; sadly smiling as he watched his younger brother accomplished something he couldn't do. Gwendal left his hiding spot to inform Mother of his failure to find Wolfram.

Wolfram was sad, yet happy, by as he and Conrad walked out of the front, there was only one thing on his mind.

_What a stupid joke._

* * *

Yuu-chan was sitting on the couch with her family, watching a silly show about silly animals doing silly things and singing silly songs. Yuu-chan loved these types of shows, they made everybody laugh, and this little boy loved it when everybody laughed. Though, Yuu-chan couldn't remember the name of this show, he tried really hard, but he couldn't remember the name. Mama remembered the name for him, because every time Papa tried to say it, Mama always corrected him. Sho-chan would always shake his head when she did, but Yuu-chan doesn't remember why.

"Yuu-chan, are you enjoying the show?" Papa would always ask.

"Yep, the animals are funny!" Yuu-chan would always say.

"Mother, we should get Yuu-chan something more educational to watch." Sho-chan would always tell Mama.

"Call me Mama, Sho-chan." Mama would always say with a smile.

Yuu-chan would always remember this conversation, mostly because it was funnier than what was on T.V.

"Jennifer, Shori is right. We should have Yuuri watch something more educational, like baseball!" Papa would always say.

Papa's face would look like Yuu-chan's face when he got a new gift when he talked about baseball, whatever that was.

"Father, baseball will rot Yuu-chan's brain as well." Sho-chan would always say, looking mad at Papa.

Papa would always pout like Yuu-chan would if Yuu-chan was told he couldn't have any chocolate when Sho-chan would say that to Papa and Mama's chest would pop out and her face would look like Sho-chan's when he made the perfect sand castle on the beach.

"I told you so!" Mama would always say.

Yuu-chan would laugh at this part because Papa looked like he was ready to cry. Yuu-chan didn't know why, but she loved seeing her papa cry, but he'd never tell him that.

"But every boy is supposed to love baseball! And we've seen this show a thousand times!"

"Maybe, but Yuu-chan loves it, and Yuu-chan doesn't have to watch baseball. It will rot his brain, remember?" Mama would always say, and then she would laugh in a funny way.

"Mother, this show will rot Yuu-chan's brain faster than baseball will. Baseball is actually more educational than this… cartoon." Sho-chan would always say to Mama.

Then Mama and Papa would switch face and Yuu-chan would laugh. Sho-chan would shake his head and wrap his arm around Yuu-chan and Yuu-chan would give Sho-chan a kiss, this little boy would always love his brother.

"You see Jennifer? Yuu-chan agrees with Sho-chan and Sho-chan agrees with me. So that means now we get to watch baseball!" Papa would always say.

Yuu-chan got excited, this was his favorite part.

"Don't touch the remote dear." Mama would always say, but Papa never listens.

Papa grabbed the remote and was about to touch the buttons when Mama grabbed his wrist very tight. Papa screamed and dropped the remote. Mama picked up the remote and smiled a very angry smile at Papa.

"If you touch the remote again then I will–"

By now Sho-chan would put his hands over Yuu-chan's ears so he couldn't hear anything. Yuu-chan would pout because he wanted to know what Mama would do if Papa touched the remote again. But seeing Papa's face turn white as a ghost was funny too. Papa would nod and Sho-chan removed his hands and Mama would be humming a pretty sound and they would all go back to watching T.V. and the silly animals singing silly songs again.

"I love this show. Don't you love this show, Yuu-chan?" Mama would always ask.

Yuu-chan would nod, but if he wanted to tell the truth, he would say that he was curious. He wanted to know what baseball was, it must be something good if Papa liked it.

"Good, because there's another show again tomorrow!" Mama would always say.

Papa and Sho-chan would make a grumbling sound and Yuu-chan would say "Yay!", but he didn't mean it. These silly shows made him wonder what baseball was more and more, but he wouldn't tell Mama that, he didn't want to make his Mama sad.

"Yuu-chan, it's time for bed." Sho-chan said.

Yuu-chan and Sho-chan got up from the couch and went upstairs to Yuu-chan's bedroom. His bedroom was painted pink with pretty yellow flowers on the wall. The room looked weird at night, but everything looked weird at night, and Mama loved his room so he couldn't complain. Sho-chan helped Yuu-chan out of his dirty, torn dress and into his pajamas. Sho-chan took out the rubber bands in Yuu-chan's hair and his hair fell down and reached his shoulders. One of the things that both Yuu-chan and Mama loved was his long hair, and dresses, but Yuu-chan loved his long hair more.

"You need your hair cut, Yuu-chan, it's getting too long." Sho-chan said as he grabbed the brush from the dresser.

"But-but Sho-chan, Yuu-chan loves his long hair!" Yuu-chan flung his hair from side to side to prove his point.

Sho-chan smiled, "But boys shouldn't have long hair, Yuu-chan, only girls can have long hair."

"Then Yuu-chan will be a girl!"

Silence

Yuu-chan thought he got in trouble for a second, Sho-chan never been this quiet unless Mama and Papa were arguing. If Sho-chan was quiet, then that meant that Sho-chan was mad, and this little boy didn't like it when his brother was mad!

"I'm sorry, Sho-chan, I'll be a boy for you." Yuu-chan whispered, bowing his head in shame.

Shori felt bad, he didn't like his brother statement, true, but Shori wasn't mad at him. Yuu-chan was Shori's precious little brother, and Shori could never stay mad, no, he could never **be **mad at Yuu-chan.

"No, I'm sorry, Yuu-chan, you can be a girl if you want." Shori patted Yuu-chan on his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Yuu-chan smiled again and hugged Sho-chan with all of his might.

"Thank you, Sho-chan, Yuu-chan loves Sho-chan forever!"

Shori felt his lungs being crushed by his little brother's grip, but he didn't mind. After all, that just meant that he would become a strong boy one day.

"You're welcome, Yuu-chan. I will love you forever too." Shori said as he hugged Yuu-chan back.

Maybe Shori _should_ let Yuu-chan watch baseball with Father.

"Now, it's really time for bed, Yuu-chan. Hurry up and brush your teeth so I can tell you a story, okay?"

Shori pushed Yuu-chan away and silently took a deep breath that his lungs went so long without. His ribs hurt, but he was proud of his strong little brother, Shori wondered what Yuu-chan was doing at the playground.

"Okay! I don't want garbage monsters to get me while I sleep!"

Yuu-chan ran to the bathroom and Shori silently laughed. Shori had once told Yuu-chan that sleeping with bad breath would cause the garbage monsters to come at night and drag him to their garbage world where they would cook him in a pot of boiling garbage and eat him naked with an apple in his mouth. It wasn't the best method to get him to brush his teeth at night, but it worked. Now if only he could do that with Yuu-chan's dress obsession… or his obsession with being a girl!

"Sho-chan, I'm done!" Yuu-chan yelled running back in the room.

"Are you sure? You brushed your teeth very quickly; I don't think I believe you." Shori said, folding his arms.

"But I did, but I did! Smell my breath and it will smell like pepre-, preper-... it will smell good!" Yuu-chan said.

Shori internally laughed as Yuu-chan struggled to say 'peppermint'. He remembered when he was little that he couldn't say that word either, but it was still funny coming out of Yuu-chan's mouth.

"No, it's okay, if you're lying then the garbage monsters will get you, so if I see you in the morning, then I know that you're telling the truth." Shori said, unfolding his arms with a smile.

"I did, twice! So my teeth are super clean!" Yuu-chan said, puffing out his tiny chest in pride.

Shori was still smiling, but inside he was smirking, today, well tonight, his pure and innocent brother will stop thinking about being a girl.

"Come to bed, Yuu-chan, I will tell you a story."

Yuu-chan practically bounced as he went into his bed and under his warm covers. As his head popped out of the top of the covers, Shori couldn't help but think how cute his little Yuu-chan was. He almost regretted what he was about to do, but at the same time, if his Yuu-chan continued down this path, each and every pervert in the world would be after him!

"I'm ready for my story, Sho-chan."

There was no other choice; he would have to do this to protect his Yuu-chan from those evil perverts of the world!

"Sho-chan, are you okay?"

Shori sat on Yuu-chan's bed, and with determination stronger than any diamond, prepared to tell Yuu-chan a story that could possibly ruin his outlook on girls.

"Yuu-chan, you know how every once in a while, Mother holds her side and looks like she's in pain?"

Yuu-chan nodded.

"And you remember how she would say that she was just being a woman?"

Yuu-chan nodded, ready for Sho-chan to just get to the point.

"Well, do you want to know what is really wrong with Mother?" Shori almost couldn't contain himself from smirking.

"Yes, yes, what's wrong with Mama?!"

"There's a monster inside of Mother."

Yuu-chan gasped, "What, how did it get there?"

"All girls have to get a monster inside of them when they're just a baby." Shori couldn't stop smirking now, he only just started and he was having too much fun.

"Why, how, did it hurt?" Yuu-chan's eyes were wide, curious and slightly fearful.

Good, that means that Shori was doing a good job so far.

"Yes, it hurts very much, Yuu-chan."

"Why is the monster there, Sho-chan?!" Yuu-chan demanded to know!

"I'll get to that part if you let me tell you the story." Shori's smirk momentarily turned into a smile to calm Yuu-chan down.

Yuu-chan stayed quiet, but his little hands were shaking and gripping the top of the cover.

"Now then, did you know that girls use to be boys, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu-chan shook his head and Shori's smirk was back, this was almost too easy.

"Well, they were, and they use to have a boy's private part, just like you and Father and I. Or at least, they did until they had to get a monster inside them."

Yuu-chan was silent, listening and being a good boy. Maybe if he got the whole story from Sho-chan, then maybe he could help Mama.

"You see, Yuu-chan, girls don't have a boy's private part because the monster ripped it out of them when they were a baby."

Yuu-chan gasped again, but he quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't ask any questions. He had to stay quiet so Sho-chan could finish.

"You've seen Mother's private part, right? Of course you have, you two bath together every day. Well, her private part looks like that because that's where the monster ripped out her boy private part and went inside of her. The monster made a small hole and fell asleep inside of her of 12 years." Shori got closer to Yuu-chan, half for affect, half because he wanted to see Yuu-chan's face better.

"That's… that's a long time to sleep. I'm not even that old yet." Yuu-chan said, looking only slightly disturbed.

"But that's not the worse part, Yuu-chan." Shori whispered as his smirking getting bigger.

"I-it's not?"

"Of course not, Yuu-chan, no, it gets much worse. After 12 years, the monster wakes up, but the monster hates waking up, so he gets really cranking, and do you know what happens when a monster gets cranking, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu-chan shook his head.

"They hurt others, Yuu-chan, they hurt them bad. The pain the monster gives a girl is worse than being kicked in the private part; it even hurts worse than one of Mother's spankings."

Yuu-chan shuddered; he could never bare a pain worse than one of Mama's spankings.

"They use their claws to tear through the girl's skin from the inside and they use their strong, small hands to grab the skin and pull it apart, causing even more pain! Then blood pours out and the monster starts to drown, so it has to make a new hole to hide in and sleep."

By no, Yuu-chan was shaking, hugging his knees to his chest and staring at Shori as if the monster was behind him.

"But… won't that cause more blood?" Yuu-chan asked.

"Not if the monster is really deep, so deep that nothing and nobody can get it out." Shori almost said apologetically, but that wasn't true.

Shori loved this.

"But don't worry, the monster goes back to sleep after a couple of days and all of the wounds heal up." Shori smiled and Yuu-chan slightly relaxed.

"That's… that's good, right?"

"Yep, but the bad news is that the monster wakes back up again once every month, so Mother is in a lot of pain because she's a girl."

Shori was proud of himself; he believed that he got his message across rather well.

"Mama's in pain for being a girl?" Yuu-chan asked.

Shori nodded with a big smile.

"Yep! Isn't it great that we're both guys?"

Yuu-chan cried, jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, making Shori drop to the floor in his rush. Yuu-chan went into him parent's room and jumped in between his mama and papa and hugged his mama like he would never see her again.

"Yuu-chan, what's wrong, did Sho-chan tell you a scary story again? I told him not to do that, it's wrong for little boys your age to be told such things! Yuu-chan should be told stories about pretty flowers and rainbows, oh and of course dresses! Yuu-chan, in the morning, we should go dress shopping! Mama found this beautiful dress that she wants you to try…"

Yuu-chan just cried and listened to his mama's voice until he fell asleep, dreaming about beautiful, flowery dresses destroying evil, ugly monsters.

* * *

**Poor Yuu-chan!**

**Poor Conrad too, but POOR YUU-CHAN!**

**Amazing how I said the same thing last time.**

**I would like to thank _Nickesha, KisunaFuji, soulxspirit125 and __Elle von Werner _for reviewing last chapter, they made me smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So many reasons why this is late.**

**Not many reasons why it isn't up earlier.**

**But there is one reason why it is up as fast as it could.**

**And that reason is _Wolfram99._**

**If there is anyone to thank for this chapter , it would be her.**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Wolfram looked out the car window as he was driven away from his home, a home that her never left in his 6 years of life. He was amazed at what was outside of his house; pass the metal gates that practically made his home a prison that he never complained about. Wolfram looked at Conrad and was shocked to see him bored, it wasn't even concealed; he just looked like that he could have done the best thing in the world if it wasn't for picking up Wolfram.

Wolfram's excitement died a little, he wanted his Little Big Brother to enjoy this moment with him, to experience the joy of being free with him, but maybe he was asking a bit too much. Besides, it was childish to be amazed at the beautiful, dazzling, and… amazing scenery. Wolfram folded his arms and tried to look like he didn't care about what was happening like Conrad didn't, and Wolfram would like to believe that he was doing it right, so therefore, he was succeeding.

Conrad's father barely concealed his sigh as he watched Wolfram tried to hide his excitement. He couldn't really blame him when his supposed role model was looking bored to death in front of him. He would have shook his head if he wanted afraid of losing control of the car in this narrow road surrounded by thick, long trees. He's seen enough in his life to know what's out there, and he's been through enough to know that he wouldn't be able to protect the kids if that did happen, so he silently prayed for their safe trip but silently cursed his son for being ignorant to his little brother's excitement.

Conrad could care less about the world. Internally, he was jumping for joy to be away from that mansion, but externally, he was ready to go home so he could talk to his friend, Yozak. Yozak was one of the few people that he would call a true friend, everyone else just wanted to know about his amazing, incredible, strong, attractive, irresistible, the list goes on… father. It was a bit hard being compared to his father, but in a way, he found it to be a compliment. Well, Yozak did first, Conrad just adapted to the idea. To have such an amazing father that's proud of you, is one of the best feelings in the world, and Conrad wanted to give that feeling to Gwendal and Wolfram, but it was too late for Gwendal, so…

Why did it take this long for Conrad to notice that he was being ignorant to Wolfram?

Conrad turned his head around to see Wolfram looking out the window, trying to look bored, and failing. Conrad almost laughed, but knowing how prideful Wolfram was, is, and forever will be, he kept his laugh to himself.

"Wolfram, are you excited to see your new home?" Conrad asked.

Wolfram's pitifully bored face turned into one of shock, and Conrad could honestly say that he didn't know why. Wolfram lowered his head and nodded, if one looked closely, they would see a slight blush on Wolfram's cheeks.

"That's good, I can't wait to show you everything, although, it's not much, and we'll have to share a room… but that will be fun, right?"

Wolfram remained silent and Conrad got nervous, wondering if he said something wrong. He never was good with conversations, as Yozak had reminded him thousands of times… maybe more.

"Well, before we go home, we have to go shopping first." Conrad's father said.

The young boys looked at the man in shock, but Conrad looked slightly more horrified.

"Why?" the boys asked at the same time.

"Wolfram has no clothes."

Wolfram looked at his clothes and glared at them, in his rush to get away from home, he neglected the most essential things!

"Plus, he can't really go to a public school dressed in… fancy clothes, now can he?"

Now Conrad bowed his head, ashamed that he didn't think of this himself. As the older of the two, it was his duty to make sure that Wolfram had everything that he would need, and yet, he had failed in one of the simplest of tasks!

"Besides, this would be the perfect time for Wolfram to get use it. When you get older, Wolfram, one of the first things that you will notice is that you will have a strange attraction to a female, and when that happens, you have to know how to appreciate her and cherish her in the right ways. For example, the first date—"

"Father, that's enough! Wolfram is to young to be hearing this conversation!" Conrad interrupted.

Conrad's father almost pouted, almost, he was still a man with pride.

"Fine, but don't come asking me for help when he starts asking you _those _questions." He warned, but Conrad ignored him.

From the back seat, Wolfram was watching it all, and he was fascinated, and slightly jealous, by how Conrad and his father interacted. He never got the chance to experience that, and he knew nothing about Gwendal's father, if he even knew who he was. Wolfram would never know, nor would he really care, but seeing Conrad's father smile at him through the rear view mirror made him more that happy.

He felt like he was in an actual family.

* * *

Yuu-chan was jumping up and down in his seat in the back of his papa's car. As promised, his mama was going to take him to the mall so they could go shopping! Yuu-chan loved shopping, almost as much as he loved dresses, but not nearly as much as he loved his hair, even if Papa and Sho-chan thought that he had to cut his precious hair. Well, he refused, but he was too happy to get mad because today he was going SHOPPING!

"Yuu-chan, don't bounce in your seat, you could hurt yourself!" Shori yelled from outside of the car.

Papa and Sho-chan thought that it would be best if they stayed and protected the house while mama was away, because Mama was queen of the house, and when the queen was away with the princess, that's Yuu-chan, then it's up to Papa and Sho-chan to protect the house. Although, Mama just says that they don't want to come with us because they hate the mall, which was true, but Yuu-chan didn't need to know that.

"Sho-chan, don't yell at Yuu-chan! Mama is still mad at you for what you did last night." Mama yelled at Shori.

"Yeah, I am too. I was having a nice dream about baseball and your mother as a cheer leader!" Papa cried.

Yuu-chan laughed as Shori glared at his father, honestly, he didn't know where he got his traits from, because it sure wasn't his father.

"Okay, we're leaving now! Make sure you don't burn the house down dear!"

Mama blew Sho-chan and Papa a kiss from the driver's seat and started the car. Shori and Papa waved goodbye as the car started driving away.

"Mama can't wait to see you in those cute dresses, Yuu-chan! Mama has been saving up her money for a special day like today!"

"Dresses, dresses, dresses are all for me! Dresses, dresses, so pretty Yuu-chan will be!" Yuu-chan sang and his mama laughed.

"I see you've been working on your rhyming, too! Can you rhyme anything now?"

Yuu-chan nodded, "I'm so good that I can beat Sho-chan in a rhyming contest!"

His mama gasped, pretending to be shocked, "Wow, then you must be really good! Tell me, do you know what rhymes with blue?"

"True, new, kazoo, tattoo, and… boo!"

Mama gave a short clap and put her hands back on the wheel.

"That was very good, then what about the word rice?"

"Let's see… mice, dice and lice!"

"What about yell?"

"Bell, fell and tell!

"Wow, you are good! Then how about a really hard one?"

Mama pretended to think as she watched her anxious child from her rear view mirror, almost laughing when he looked like he would bounce right out of his seat from waiting.

"How… about… kick?" Mama knew Yuu-chan knew words that rhymed with that word, but she never expected what she heard.

"Lick my Dick or else I'll make you Sick!"

Mama, in her shock, swerved into the wrong lane and almost got hit by a truck and two other cars when she returned to the right lane. Cars honked and tires squeaked, but Yuu-chan and Mama were just fine.

"Oh my God, I'm alive!" Mama exclaimed.

Yuu-chan giggled from the back seat, not completely aware that he could have been killed just a few seconds ago.

"Yuu-chan, are you okay?" Mama asked, but judging by his giggle, he should be fine.

Yuu-chan nodded and grinned from ear to ear, "I'm the best rhyming person in the world!"

Mama's shoulders dropped in relief as she let out the breath she forgot she was holding. One of the many reasons she didn't drive often was because she over reacted to a lot of things and ended up swerving to the wrong lane and get hit. She didn't want to hurt her children, but he thought she had gotten over that, because in all seriousness, it was silly and it should affect her.

"Did you like my rhyme, Mama? A boy at school taught it to me."

Mama nodded,"Just don't say that again, okay? Those are very bad words and Mama should never hear you say just bad words again."

Yuu-chan nodded and silence filled the car excepted for the engine of the car, but that didn't last for long.

"That was fun, we should do that again!" Yuu-chan started bouncing up and down his seat again and Mama sighed, she couldn't wait to be off of these roads.

* * *

Wolfram, Conrad and his father arrived at the mall with no incidents. Conrad started looking around, wondering which store he would go to first, or maybe he could convince his father to get them something to eat first. Conrad didn't really like malls, but as the big brother, it was his duty to make sure Wolfram had everything he needed… and maybe a bit more. Conrad's father was happy to be at the mall… well not really, but he was happy to be off the road, people are crazy drivers these days. He looked at Wolfram and expected to see him excited like in the car, but he was quickly disappointed.

"This place is smaller than I imagined." Wolfram said.

Conrad frowned and looked around at the mall again, this was actually one of the biggest malls in the country; how could it be small?

Conrad's father laughed, "Well, you can't expect much when you've lived in a mansion for all of you life."

Wolfram blushed and looked away; he didn't know what to say to that.

"The mall is still a fun place to be, though. There's music, stores, food and lots of pretty girls!"

"Father, you sound like a pedophile." Conrad stated with a smile.

"And you sound like a bad excuse for a brother." His father smiled back.

Wolfram looked back and forth between them, unsure whether or not they are joking or not, or if this was even normal. Though, by the way Conrad's father looked, he guessed pedophile was an insult, he would remember that for later.

Then a semi silence came.

The sounds of the mall turned into background music for the two non stop smiling males, it was border lining scary. They just looked at each other, smiling, not blinking, not moving, not breathing. They were so into their little smiling contest that they didn't notice Wolfram walking away.

"Now, finding a clothing store can't be too hard, my house is bigger than this place!" Wolfram proudly exclaimed as he left for his search for new clothes.

If anyone who knew Wolfram was paying attention to him, they would have told him how dangerous it could be to be a kid in a big mall alone filled with strangers.

* * *

"Hurry Mama, I want to try on a new dress!" Yuu-chan pulled his mama into the dress store at the mall.

His mama laughed at him, "Okay, Yuu-chan, go ahead and pick any dress you like."

"Yay!" Yuu-chan let go of his mama and ran into the store filled with lovely dresses.

He gasped at all the pretty colors and fabrics and designs and **beauty** of the dresses, the only down side was that she was too small to fit them all. But when she got older, she would come back and try on all of these dresses when she was big enough, like Mama. But until then, he had to deal with the semi pretty dresses that were made for his size.

"Welcome back, Yuu-chan!" the store owner greeted.

Yuu-chan's big smile got even bigger as he turned around and greeted a tall woman with black hair, "Hello, Mrs. Murata! I've come to try on more dresses!"

The store owner, Mrs. Murata, laughed at how adorable Yuu-chan was, "Well, that's good, in fact, I have a new dress, just for your size if you would like to try it on."

New dress meant new look, new look meant curiosity, and curiosity meant new friends, so therefore… new dress equals new friends!

"Yes, please!"

Mrs. Murata walked to the storage room and Yuu-chan was bouncing next to her. He could barely hold her new found excitement, a new dress, all for her! She couldn't wait to show it to Mama, Papa and Sho-chan!

Wait… he just thought of himself as 'she' again.

_He _mentally hit himself, Sho-chan didn't like it when Yuu-chan thought of himself as a girl, it made him mad. And whatever made Sho-chan mad, Yuu-chan hated.

"Well, here it is, Yuu-chan. Do you like it?"

Mrs. Murata had gotten the dress while Yuu-chan was mentally scolding himself. Yuu-chan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Mrs. Murata's new dress. What he saw made him gasp in awe.

* * *

Wolfram growled; he had gotten lost, for the 5th time!

When he first gotten lost, he tried to retrace his steps, didn't work.

Then he tried to go back to the place he was last, didn't work.

Then he tried to look for Conrad and his father, didn't work!

Finally, he asked someone for help, most definitely didn't work!

Then he tried asking one smart looking person, who turned out to be a child molester.

_FUCKING! _**DIDN'T! _WORK!_**

So while running away, the security showed up, but then they tried to take him too.

He ran.

And now he's lost… **_AGAIN!_**

He was so irritated that he could strangle something, preferable someone. Were everyone idiots or was he just too smart to even be breathing the same air as these… these… _creatures! _Was there no useful person in this place?!

"Honey, I need some new clothes, let's go in this store!"

Wolfram turned around to see a woman with one am snaked around a guy's arm and another one pointing at a store about 10 feet away.

He couldn't believe his luck!

Wolfram ran to the store, not bothering to apologize for bumping into people on the way there. He shoved the doors open and the cashier jumped.

"Where are your clothes for… kids?" Wolfram cringed at calling himself a kid, he was a mature adult; he was just momentarily short.

"... Pass the dresses for kids." The cashier pointed to the right end of the store and Wolfram dashed to the dresses.

Almost there, he was almost there and then he could leave this God forsaken place forever. He pushed past dress after dress, tore frills and laces and kicked down mannequins along the way, just for fun. He could hear the cashier complaining from the front, but he didn't care, he just wanted to hurry up and leave! But the dresses seemed to be never ending; he was getting angry, he just wanted to rip all of these dresses apart, who would want any of these ugly dresses anyway?!

"Oh my God, Mrs. Murata I love it!"

Wolfram stopped his rampage when he heard a high pitch voice yell out its excitement. His curiosity sparked when he heard the laughter of an older woman.

"I'm glad you like it, I made sure to tailor it just for your size, so take real good care of it, okay?" The woman, Mrs. Murata, said.

Wolfram followed the voices, he didn't particularly care about women and their obsessions, but he was always a _bit _curious about how woman outside his house were.

"I bet you would look prettier with your hair down and a pretty hair clip in it." The woman said.

"Then what are we waiting for, take out my ribbons!" the girl nearly screeched.

Wolfram felt his eye twitching, if a girl can screech this loudly, then she must ugly as…

... An angel.

Wolfram had reached the back and was about to yell at the girl to shut up when he actually looked at her. The little girl had turned her head and the world seemed to go in slow motion, like in those stupid romance movies his mother liked to watch. Her back was facing him, so he could see the small arch in her back from tightness of her black silk dress. The dress had long sleeves and a plunging neckline that stopped just below her chest and a leather trim around the neckline, waist and wrists. The dress only went to her knees, and the dress looked a bit too inappropriate for her, but the dress seemed to make her look older.

Wolfram thought the dress itself was plain, but on this girl, it was beautiful. She had a pretty sunflower hair clip that showed more of her beautiful face. Wolfram was so… awestruck that he didn't notice that the older woman was looking back and forth between the two children, a small smile on her face. Love at first sight was a wonderful thing to witness.

Yuu-chan felt amazing! This dress showed a bit more skin then Sho-chan would like, but this dress made him feel older. It made his legs feel longer and his body much prettier. He felt more like 12 years old than 5 years old, and he loved it. He felt more mature and sensible, he felt like Sho-chan! If only he had some pretty black shoes to complete the outfit, then he would be the prettiest boy he knew. Or at least that was what he thought until he saw a little boy staring at him.

Yuu-chan was amazed by the beauty of this boy; those pretty green eyes were making him a bit uncomfortable. Though, in a weird way, he liked being looked at like something pretty, because it made him feel pretty, and he liked feeling pretty. Yuu-chan turned around to face the boy and started playing with his fingers behind his back, something he did when he was nervous, and he was never this nervous before. Maybe it was because he didn't have any shoes, but the pretty little boy was taller than him by at least 2 inches, but he felt like he was 20 feet taller as he kept staring at poor nervous Yuu-chan.

Mrs. Murata enjoyed watching the two children staring at each other, but she knew that if she didn't break up their little staring contest, Yuu-chan's mother would come by and start talking on and on and on about young love and marriage and children. Mrs. Murata internally cringed at the thought, she cared about Yuu-chan's mother, but she knew how to ruin things, despite her good intentions.

"Well, Yuu-chan, introduce yourself." Mrs. Murata gave Yuu-chan a small push.

Yuu-chan stumbled a bit, but soon stood up straight, put on a smile, picked up the ends of her dress and did what he believed to be a perfect curtsey.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yuuri Shibuya."

Wolfram chuckled, or at least attempted to, at her cute, incorrect form of a curtsey, but he wouldn't say that out loud. He walked up to this beautiful little girl, kneed down before her, grabbed her hand and kissed it. Yuuri straightened from his curtsey from shock and a blushed covered his face and crept down to his neck. Mrs. Murata stopped herself from jumping up and down from a successful plan; she refused to be the one to ruin this moment.

Wolfram removed his lips from Yuuri's and smirked at what he believed to be a girl's blushing face, and greeted himself.

"Nice to meet you as well, my name is Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Both of their hearts were racing, but Wolfram seemed more confident because Yuuri looked more nervous than him. Yuuri opened his mouth to speak when he heard a screech.

"Yuu-chan, you look beautiful!"

They all turned their heads to see Yuuri's mother, Jennifer, with a camera in her hands and stars in her eyes.

* * *

**I would like to thank_Elle von Werner, priqxie, Wolfram99, Pikeebo_ and _XandaProDayDreamer_for reviewing last chapter.**

**P.S. I'm thinking about doing shorter chapter so that I can update quicker. What do you think?**

**P.P.S. Happy Birthday, Sister-of-Mine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I haven't been here in forever, and it's only been a liitle over a month!**

**I had found an awesome site that I can't believe I've never seen until now.**

**It's called www. smackjeeves .com (without the spaces), and it's AWESOME!**

**This chapter is mainly here to help me get to the next chapter.**

**Which might come sometime in the next 3 weeks.**

**Right now I'm using my sister's computer to post this chapter without her permission because my computer is broke.**

**There are times were you are allowed to do this like this!**

* * *

"HOW COULD WE HAVE LOST HIM!?"

Conrad's father cringed as his son scolded him for the missing Wolfram.

"3 seconds. For **3 seconds** I stare at you and you _lose him! _Do you know what could be happening right now?! He could be lost, or **kidnapped, **or _raped_ and all you're doing is just, just, **_SITTING_**?!"

"Calm down, Conrad, I'm sure he's fin—"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME HE'S FINE WHEN **HE'S NOT _HERE!_**"

Conrad's father remained silent, knowing full well that he is not the only one at fault, but also know the consequences of pointing such things out to his son. An angry Conrad is better than a sad, regretful and guilty Conrad.

"Wolfram may have the pride of an adult, father, but he has proven multiple time that he still has much to learn about the world before he can even be considered _responsible_. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I'm worried about Wolfram. He could be anywhere doing God knows what with God knows who!"

"Then let's find him, get clothes, and go home." Conrad's father suggested.

"Or, you can go get him clothes, I'll go find him, and then we can go home."

"But why can't I go find him." Conrad's father almost whined.

"Because in this mall, you can find anything, even a new _wife_." Conrad glared at his father.

"It was one mistake, it won't happen again."

"That's what you said about Cassie, Bridget, Amy, Hannah, Anna, Susan, Louis, who happened to be a guy, Jade, Doris, Monique, Cloe, Alice, Trisha, Miranda, Linda, Jean… the list goes on father, and those were the girls from _this _year."

"Okay, so I'm not good with women, I still don't know the kid's sizes."

Conrad couldn't argue that, but he still couldn't trust his father here in the mall alone.

"Fine, we'll go get his clothes; then we'll go find Wolfram. That way we can just grab him and go and not have to worry about his clothes while were still looking for him. Maybe if we're lucky, Wolfram is at a clothing store…"

Conrad's father ignored whatever else his son said as he looked into the eyes of girl at the pizzeria right in front of them.

"Father, don't even think about —"

"Hello, I would like a slice of pepperoni pizza, your name and number, please." Conrad's father said to the employee.

She giggle, "Name's Abigail, call me Abby."

Conrad groaned, here we go again.

* * *

"Mama!"

Yuuri ran around Wolfram to hug his mama. Wolfram was still kneeling on the floor, looking at the spot that Yuuri just was a few seconds ago with a blushing face. He was embarrassed, but he was also angry, who dared interrupt this special moment for him?

"Do you like my new dress, Mama? Mrs. Murata made it just for me!"

Yuuri twirled in his dress to give his mama a good view, unintentionally giving Wolfram an eyeful of his underwear. Mama squealed; her adorable Yuu-chan looked even more adorable!

"I love it, how much of it, Kendra?" Mama asked Mrs. Murata.

"Keep it, as a gift to my favorite customer." Mrs. Murata said.

"Yay! Mama, tip Mrs. Murata a billion dollars!" Yuu-chan exclaimed.

Mama and Mrs. Murata were more amused than surprised, Wolfram was just confused and a little annoyed for being ignored.

"Why do you want me to tip her so much, Yuu-chan?" mama asked.

"Sho-chan said that if you like someone a lot, you tip them a lot of money."

Mama sighs, Mrs. Murata laughs, and Wolfram's eye twitches, who the hell is Sho-chan?

"Maybe next time, Yuu-chan. Right now we still have more shopping to do, so go get dress so we can leave."

"Okay, mama, but make sure you remember to do it next time!" Yuu-chan bounced to the changing room like the happy bunny he was.

"Yuu-chan has gotten cuter, it's had to believe that the kid's only 5 years old." Mrs. Murata said.

"Almost 6! And yet, I'm worried about the things Sho-chan is teaching my poor baby. Just last night, Yuu-chan came into my room crying about…"

Wolfram ignored the women at this point and started walking to the changing room; anything is better than listening to women talk. He would much rather listen to Yuuri strip than listen to them.

...Wait, what?

Wolfram stopped walking and smacked himself, why the hell would he want to watch Yuuri strip? Well, Yuuri was still young, so her breast were still undeveloped, so it would be just like seeing a boy strip… almost. And he already seen her panties, so he didn't have a problem with that… sort of. Wolfram's face was burning as he imagined Yuuri half naked, bending down to take off the dress from around her ankles, smiling at him because she didn't know how wrong it was for Wolfram to look at her naked and WHY THE FUCK IS HE IMAGINING THIS?!

Wolfram slapped himself, twice, and banged his head on one of the metal poles, and he's STILL thinking about this! This is wrong, this is very wrong; she's only 5 years old! He could go to jail for thinking such perverted things, his female ex-tutor told him so! But than again, his ex-tutors were kind of nuts, another ex-tutor told him it was okay to feel weird around girls, but another one told him that he should never be near girls because they bring nothing but trouble… he never liked his tutors, except his last one.

"Yuu-chan, ready to go?"

"Yep, and I got my pretty dress with me too!"

Wolfram snapped out of his thoughts to see Yuuri and his evil mother leaving the store. Shit, not only did he miss his chance to see her undress, but he's about to lose her completely.

"Yuuri, wait!"

Wolfram ran to the exit, tearing through dresses again and ignoring the complaints of the store workers. When he finally made it back to the front, he saw Yuuri's mother dragging her away. He ran harder, praying that he wouldn't trip and fall like in those stupid movies, especially in a dress store!

"Yuuri! Don't leave yet!"

Yuuri stopped and turned to see her new friend running to meet him. Yuuri tugged at his mama's arm and made her stop.

"What's wrong Yuu-chan, don't you want to shop some more?"

Yuu-chan nodded, "But I have to say bye to my new friend first."

Mama looked at what Yuu-chan was looking at, and chuckled at seeing a little boy running to them. It was like one of those beautiful romance movies!

"Why don't you meet him half way?" mama said with a smile that meant she was plotting something.

"What does that mean, mama?" Yuu-chan said as he mama let go of his hand.

"It means that you have to get to him before he gets to you, and when you do, you have to give him a reward for working so hard to get to you." Mama silently laughed; that wasn't what it meant, but a small lie never hurt anyone.

"Oh, okay Mama!" Yuu-chan ran to Wolfram as fast as he could so he could reward his new friend for all his work, just like Mama told him to.

Wolfram was about to die, the store wasn't even that big and yet it seemed to be taking forever to actually get to the exit! He was loosing energy, he dropped to his hands and knees, ready to give up; any adult would be ready to.

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram looked forward to see Yuuri running towards him with a big smile on her face.

"Wolfram, wait there, I'm coming!"

That smile, that beautiful smile gave him enough energy to get up just to fall back down when Yuuri tackled him with a bear hug. He was man enough to admit that it kind of hurt, but not enough to make him cry. Wolfram sat up and gently pushed Yuuri away from him as Yuuri was busy catching her breath. Wolfram couldn't help but smile as he looked at this little girl who just ran to him.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri nodded, "Mama said… that I had to… give you a reward…"

"What for, I didn't do anything special."

Yuuri shook his head, "Close your eyes first, I want to give you something really special to me."

Wolfram was still confused, and a little suspicious, but he complied and held his hand out. He heard Yuuri giggle, and felt her hands in his. He expected to feel an item drop in his hand, but instead he felt lips touching his. Wolfram snapped his eyes open, both surprised and relieved to see Yuuri's eyes closed. He heard something in the background, but it was muffled by the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Kissing a girl, kissing Yuuri, was less scary than he thought it would be. He was about to close his eye and fully enjoy the kiss…

...When he felt Yuuri being roughly pulled away from him.

"Yuu-chan, you can't do that to total strangers!"

"Relax, Kendra, it's just a kiss between friends."

Wolfram was slowly getting out of his daze, his happy mode ruined by the bickering of two women.

"This isn't a joke, Jennifer. You don't know this child, and even if you did, Yuu-chan shouldn't be kissing anyone at this age!"

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri and took her to a corner of the store so the women didn't see them.

"I understand your concern, Kendra, but still, it's not the end of the world just because two kids kiss. The only difference between doing it now and later is that now Yuu-chan knows that kissing a boy is just a friendly kiss. At least Yuu-chan didn't go and propose to the boy!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes, women must love to argue.

"Um…"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and flinched at seeing the tears ready to fall in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know kissing was bad." Yuu-chan whispered as the small tears started to fall.

Wolfram's comfort decreased with every tear that fell, he didn't know how to deal with a crying girl, he only seen those in those stupid romance movies!

"It's… okay, I think. I mean, I didn't mind it."

Wolfram didn't know what to say, what do you say to a crying girl after she kissed you?!

"You didn't?"

Yuuri stopped crying, but was still sniffling, and it relieved Wolfram to no end.

"I didn't, in fact, I wouldn't mind… doing it again, if you don't."

Wolfram felt ready to die of embarrassment, he could feel his blush burning his face. He never had to be so completely honest about kissing to a girl. It felt weird, **he** felt weird; he felt _nice_!

A giggle broke him out of his thoughts.

"You're funny, I think I like you Wolfram."

His blush got worse, way worse. Who the hell made the horrible body reaction called a blush, anyway?!

"S-Say, why did you kiss me? I thought you were going to give me something." Wolfram tried to change the subject, and not even **_he_** thought it worked.

Yuuri tilted her head like a dog, "But I did give you something, I gave you my first kiss."

There was no volcano hotter than Wolfram's face right now.

"I gave it to you as a thank you, for being my first non-family friend. And Mama told me to give my first kiss to someone special to me when I was ready, and I felt ready, so I gave it to you."

Wolfram didn't respond, didn't know how to.

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram's emotions were running wild; he was feeling everything at once and yet…

"Hey, you're not mad, are you?"

...he liked feeling this way.

"You are mad, aren't you? I'm sorry, Wolfr—"

"Say, will I ever see you again?" Wolfram interrupted.

Yuuri blinked to stop any tears from escaping, "I don't know, hopefully. Where do you go to school?"

"I don't go to school yet. Where do you go to school?" Wolfram's embarrassment was going away, good, now he could think properly.

"Harajuku Elementary, it's a very hard name to say, but every time I say it right, Mama gave me a reward, so now I can say it perfectly!"

Her smile was back; even better.

"Well, maybe I can talk to my… dad, and ask him if I can go to your school too."

Calling Conrad's father 'dad' sounded weird no matter how you say it.

"Really, that will be great!" Yuuri jumped up and down, holding Wolfram's hands.

He didn't mind, he supposed that girls do this often.

"Say Wolfram?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hands and looked down. Wolfram wanted to raise an eyebrow and question the girl, but that would be considered bratty, and he wanted this girl to consider him anything but.

"If you go to my school, and I see you…"

Wolfram wasn't a very patient boy, but he was trying his hardest.

"Would you play with me?"

She had her eyes closed and Wolfram could feel her shaking, was this little girl afraid of his response?

"Please, Wolfram?"

He wanted to laugh.

"Of course, we are friends, aren't w—"

Yuuri tackled him again, but this time, she was crying.

What did he do this time?

* * *

**I would like to thank_ Nickesha, __Elle Werner, Wolfram99, soulxspirit125_ and _pikeebo _for reviewing last chapter.**

**P.S. I didn't find any name for Murata's mom's name, so I made it 'Kendra', if you know her real name, please let me know so I can change it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**When 3 weeks turn into over 5 months, you would expect something to be wrong.**

**To tell the truth, I had a huge writer's block.**

**I'm still not over it completely, but I wanted to do something.**

**This chapter is mainly a filler, but are some things that are important in this chapter that need to be remembered for later.**

**Please keep in mind that Wolfram still believes Yuuri is a girl, so when you see Yuuri being refered to as a girl, then it is in Wolfram's POV.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Conrad's eye twitched as he watched his father flirt with the pizzeria girl without a care in the world. His father has been with that girl for two hours and they were already talking about moving in. Conrad believed that the girl wouldn't last a week with his father, but it would be an unpleasant week. He could already hear the moans that will come from his father's room, poor Wolfram will get the shock of his life.

Conrad sighed as he sat down at the edge of the fountain, watching his father waste time with _another_ girl. They should be looking for Wolfram, they already have his clothes; they just need to get him and go, maybe eat too. Wolfram must be hungry by now; he would normally eat at this time if Conrad remembered right. Maybe his father could sweet talk the girl into giving us some free pizza.

"I'm starting to get hungry." Conrad heard his father say.

"Well, how about I serve you some of my nice, hot pizza so you won't be hungry." The girl giggled.

Disgusting, but useful, it wasn't exactly sweet talking, but it got the job done.

* * *

"Come Yuu-chan, it's time to go!" Yuuri's mother called.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Yuuri smiled and grabbed Wolfram's hand again and dragged him back to the woman almost unwillingly.

"There you are, Yuu-chan! I was starting to worry. Are you ready to go?"

Yuuri nodded and turned back to Wolfram.

"Promise you'll play with me?" Yuuri asked with sparkles in her big innocent eyes.

Wolfram nodded and smiled, "It will be the first thing I will do when I come to your school."

Yuuri giggled and turned back to her mother.

"Mama, can I give Wolfram our number?" Yuuri pleaded.

Kendra was about to protest, but Jennifer already had a pen and paper out before she could utter a word.

"Did Yuu-chan want to write it down or should I?" Jennifer teased.

"I want to do it!" Yuuri shouted.

Jennifer handed Yuuri the pen and paper and Yuuri sat on the floor to write the number. Wolfram looked at the two women in front of him. Yuuri's mother, Jennifer, was smiling as she watched her adorable child struggle to write down their home number. The store owner, Kendra was looking at Yuuri with a disapproving look. Wolfram didn't like her already.

"All done!"

Wolfram looked from the woman to Yuuri jumping up from the floor, her pig tails and little dress bouncing up with her. She handed the little paper to Wolfram with a big grin on her cute little face. Wolfram took the paper with a smile, he hoped he wasn't blushing again; he had enough of that for one day. He looked at the paper and almost laughed, the numbers were sloppy, but they were readable if he tried hard enough. He could tell that Yuuri tried her hardest to write it down, so he could handle working a little to understand.

"Now you can call me whenever you want!"

It was very childish, but hearing Yuuri say that made him very happy. Yuuri grabbed her mother's hand and left the store, waving goodbye to Wolfram. Wolfram silently sighed in happiness as he watched his new friend leave, barely hearing the sounds of Kendra leaving as well. Wolfram left the store feeling happy; he almost forgot what it was like to have a new friend his age. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

"Wolfram, we found you!" Wolfram's happy mood started dropping as he saw Conrad waving at him as Conrad's father at pizza together with woman.

He spoke too soon.

* * *

Kendra sighed as she watched the little boy leave her store, kids these days and their premature hormones.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

Kendra turned around and smiled. A little boy, no more that 5 years old, looked at his mother through his newly bought glasses with a smile on his face.

"Nothing's wrong Ken, I'm just tired."

Her son, Ken Murata, hummed in acknowledgement as he looked in the direction of where his mother was looking. He saw a boy with blond hair walking away from their store. Ken couldn't see his face, but he could tell that the boy was happy.

"Mother, who is that boy?" Ken pointed to the boy he just saw.

Kendra looked to see what her son was pointing at, making a mental note to scold him for pointing fingers later. When she saw him pointing at the little boy who just left her store, her smile slowly dropped.

"If I remember, his name is Wolfram, and apparently, he's going to be Yuuri's boyfriend."

Ken ignored the disapproving note in his mother's voice.

"So Yuuri was here? Did Mama come with him?" Ken tried to keep the excitement from his voice.

Kendra didn't answer, she was thinking on the fact that her son called another woman 'Mama'. It hurt, but since it was Jennifer he was talking about, she could let it slide. She treated everyone like her child, always telling the kids to call her 'Mama', and like the good, obedient child Ken was, he listened. Kendra wished that she could get Ken to call **her** 'Mama', but 'Mother' was okay too.

"Mother, you're thinking with that look on your face again. You'll get wrinkles again if you keep it up."

"What?!" Kendra snapped out of her thoughts and ran to the nearest mirror to look at her face; she was too young to have a wrinkle.

She stopped when she heard her child laughing.

"Just kidding! Mother's too young to have wrinkles."

As her child laughed at her, she pouted at being made fun of, but at the same time, she was happy. There was nothing more precious to her than her child's laughing smile. She had completely forgotten about Yuuri and Wolfram.

* * *

"Wolfram, I don't understand. Why are you mad at me?" Conrad tried to question the little boy as he refused to look at him.

"Because you left me alone to look for a woman!" Wolfram pouted, it was his right to be childish right now; his happiness was gone.

"I understand that, but that doesn't explain why you're mad at **_me!_**" Conrad looked at his father with a small glare, a look between, 'I told you so!' and 'Look at what you've caused!'

"Because you two let me get lost and I had to look at the clothing stores by myself!"

Conrad couldn't argue that, but he didn't want his little brother mad at him. Living together would not be a good experience if Wolfram was mad at him.

"Would you feel better if I got you some ice cream, Wolfram?" Conrad's father asked.

Conrad saw Wolfram's anger falter at the sound of ice cream.

"Mother says I'm not allowed to have ice cream." Wolfram's voice dropped to a small whisper, Conrad could see that Wolfram was fighting with himself.

"Are you allergic to ice cream?"

"No, but Mother said—"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Conrad's father, Dunheely, said with a grin, he knew he won.

Wolfram lowered his head and blushed, but he nodded. He grabbed Conrad's hand and waited to be taken to the ice cream shop.

Conrad looked at his father, how did he do that?

* * *

Yuu-chan walked back to their car with a big smile on his face. He made a new friend! A beautiful friend at that, Yuu-chan wondered if his new friend would be afraid of getting dirty because of how beautiful he is. Maybe his new friend liked to stay indoors; if that was so then they could stay inside and paint! Yuu-chan could even paint his new friend a pretty picture, which would be nice.

"Did you have fun today, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu-chan looked up to her mama and smiled, "Yes I did, Mama! Can we go to the mall again soon?"

Mama giggled, "Of course we can, and we can go whenever we want."

"Yay!" Yuu-chan got into their car and hugged the shopping bag that held his brand new dress.

Yuu-chan loved dresses, almost as much as his long hair, and almost as much as he loved Wolfram. He remembered the way his new friend looked at him in his new dress, and it made him feel special. Yuu-chan would have to remember to wear dresses more often for his new friend. He hoped Wolfram called him soon; he wants to play with him as soon as possible. Yuu-chan knew his new friend wasn't as mean as the other kids as school, that made him even more excited to play with him. Yuu-chan giggled in excitement as he imagined what games he and his new friend would play.

"Yuu-chan, put on your seatbelt, I'm about to drive and I don't want you to get hurt." Mama called from the front seat.

Yuu-chan put on his seatbelt and waited for his mama to drive them home; thinking Monday will be a great day.

* * *

Wolfram licked his ice cream away as he, Conrad and his father got into their car. Wolfram had forgotten how much he loved ice cream, it's been too long. He couldn't get over the feeling of the vanilla ice cream melting on his tongue and sliding down his throat. He would have moaned if not for the embarrassing situation it would cause. He wished that he asked for three scoops instead of two, his ice cream was almost gone and it was just too good to eat it slowly. Wolfram made a mental note to get angry more often at the mall so he could get more ice cream.

Conrad couldn't keep the smile off him face as he watched Wolfram devour his ice cream. It was cute and funny how Wolfram was eating it. Conrad wondered if he should wipe the ice cream from Wolfram's face, but he instantly thought against it. Wolfram's pride will be the death of him one day, but Conrad didn't want it to be the death of **him** any day soon. Besides, Wolfram could become a cinnamon roll for a couple of hours; he'll be good enough to eat.

Dunheely started the car and slowly pulled the car out of the parking spot. As he looked into he rear view mirrors to see any cars coming, he noticed Wolfram nose deep in his ice cream. It was a sight that was expected from a kid, but it was strange to see it from Wolfram. He forced his eyes back on the road to drive out of the mall parking lot and into the streets. He stopped at a red light and looked back at Wolfram again; the sight was so cute it was almost unbelievable. He wondered if it would be too mean of him if he randomly slammed on the breaks and Wolfram smashed his face into his ice cream.

Dunheely looked through all his mirrors and made sure that there was no cars anywhere near them and smirked. He drove a little over the speed limit at the green light and counted to ten in his head. Wolfram looked innocent and oblivious, perfect. Conrad was too into his own thoughts to even guess what his father was up to. At the number ten, he slammed on the breaks and Conrad and Wolfram jerked with the car and was held back by their sea belts. Conrad's father laughed at what he had done while Conrad checked to make sure Wolfram was okay.

"Father, what is _wrong _with you? We could have **died**, this isn't funny!" Conrad wanted to strangle his father, but safety was first, and no fights were allowed while in the car, but he was angry enough to ignore that rule.

Conrad was so angry that he didn't see the look on Wolfram's face.

"Calm down, it was just a little joke. You're both fine, so stop worrying—"

Dunheely looked into his rear view window to see the look on Wolfram's face, but what he saw was not what he thought he would see. Instead of seeing Wolfram's face covered in ice cream, Wolfram's happy face was gone and was replaced with a heartbroken sad look. Conrad's father wondered what happened; surely a little jerk from the car wouldn't have hurt him. Then he noticed that Wolfram's ice cream was not in his hands anymore. And Wolfram had not finished it yet. He looked at Conrad, who grew pale as he looked at the floor of the car. He was smart enough to put two and two together.

"Oh shi—"

His curse was interrupted by Wolfram's mournful cry for his fallen ice cream.

* * *

**I would like to thank_ Nickesha, Pikeebo, __Elle Werner, soulxspirit125_ and _chocovic-chu _for reviewing last chapter.**

**And a special thanks to _Blood Masks and Butterfree _for reviewing for all of the chapters so far.**

**I will try to update sooner from now on, hopefully I will get the next chapter up within two weeks.**


End file.
